


Filled to the Brim

by iroiroriro



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Anthropomorphic, Ass to Mouth, Blow Jobs, Come Inflation, Come Marking, Come Shot, Double Anal Penetration, Dragon Kibana | Raihan, Fanart, Forced Orgasm, Gentle Sex, Knotting, Large Cock, Lion Dande | Leon, M/M, Marathon Sex, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Office Sex, Possessive Sex, Raihan has two Penises, Rough Sex, Top Kibana | Raihan, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-23 14:36:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23079715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iroiroriro/pseuds/iroiroriro
Summary: Something's up with Raihan.Leon, despite his gut instincts telling him to back off and let the other be, decides to confront him.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Comments: 14
Kudos: 405





	Filled to the Brim

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! Just so ya'll know, this is actually a comm haha
> 
> I've never actually written A/B/O before and since I don't know much about it, I made it non-traditional and a little bit on the magic-y side! Basically, only a few species can have ABO so most of the population doesn't really know how it works other than the ones who need to.
> 
> This is my first fic anthro fic actually so I could only hope ya'll like it!

🐲 💕 🦁

Something is up with Raihan- he's been awfully quiet this whole meeting.

Leon steals another glance before continuing with his discussion, noticing that some of the other leaders in the room are as distracted as him.

For context- he's gathered all the gym leaders, along with the new champion, in the Battle Tower to talk about this year's gym challenge, just like what Rose has always done all those years before this.

A quiet sigh leaves Gordie as he glances at Raihan again, causing Marnie to nervously eye the dragon too and making the young champion fidget in his seat. Ah, this is their first time in a gathering like this to boot, he doesn't want them to feel uncomfortable.

Normally- well, before he became chairman that is- Raihan would let out sassy remarks here and there, even cracking a few jokes every now and then to keep the atmosphere light. Today, however, ever since the dragon arrived, he's been uncharacteristically silent.

To be honest, it's making everyone worry.

The meeting concludes and Leon dismisses everybody- except for Raihan. Some of the gym leaders steal glances at the pair as they all walk out, wondering if a quarrel between them or something similar is the reason the usually laid back dragon has his back scales bristled out, eyes contracted into slits as he breathes as lightly as possible. The tall gym leader keeps his hands nestled in his jacket's pockets but the sound of the claws on his feet clacking on tiled floor informs all of them that the claws on his hands are most likely out too, making them all nervous save for the lion.

The pair exits the meeting room with everybody else but walks off to Leon's office instead of the elevators, the chairman opening the door and letting Raihan in before clicking the lock close. The dragon stills before slowly turning around, a dangerous rumble- one that would probably go unheard have Leon's hearing not been as good- emanating from his throat.

The lion waits until he hears his assistant walk away to leave them be and give them privacy, the clacks of her feet slowly disappearing until she opens the elevator with a soft ding, the sliding doors closing behind her. Leon closes his eyes and takes a deep breath before turning around, golden eyes meeting the gym leader's gleaming blue ones.

"Is something the matter?" Leon's question makes Raihan blink out of whatever trance he's in.

"What?"

"Come on, man. Sit down," the chairman sighs as he pulls his rival to the couch in his office, pushing the confused dragon down before turning around to prepare tea.

Leon's ears perk up in delight upon seeing that his assistant has already done so for him before the meeting, pouring two fragrant cups for Raihan and himself before walking back to the coffee table and setting the cups down, letting his body fall on the loveseat adjacent to the couch, bouncing a little bit on the plush material.

The chairman's head slightly tilts to the side upon catching Raihan stop to eye the movement before immediately averting his sight, busying himself with the cup of tea Leon just gave him.

"Do you have something you'd like to tell me?" Leon confidently asks only to jolt when Raihan chokes on what he's drinking, sputtering and coughing as he does his best not to crack the porcelain teacup in his hands.

The lion stands up and immediately takes a napkin by the kettle to help Raihan clean up what he's spilled on himself.

"You don't have to-" Raihan starts but stops when Leon looks at him with big golden eyes, frowning a little.

The chairman sits back, now on the couch beside Raihan as he tosses the napkin on the table with a sigh, eyeing the dragon in concern as he tilts his head to the side in question. "You know you can tell me anything, right?" 

An averted sound escapes Raihan's throat and he immediately looks away, trying to cover it with a cough- except that Leon wasn't born yesterday. He's already heard it clear as day and he knows what it is.

That just now was a possessive growl.

The chairman stands as Raihan buries his face in his clawed hands with a groan. "Did I do something?" He asks, making Raihan straighten up and frantically stand too, Leon's neck straining as the dragon towers over him, clawed hands grabbing on his biceps to stop him from moving away.

A strange scent fills the air- something Leon's used to except much stronger in this confined space.

_Raihan's scent._

Usually, his smell is akin to the gentle crackling of a bonfire, nice and cozy- only to turn into a blazing wildfire whenever they're battling in the stadium- a sweltering heat that pulls Leon's adrenaline out of him and makes him battle to the fullest of his abilities.

Now, however, it almost feels suffocating. There's a primal kind of fear filling his senses that's telling him to struggle and push the dragon back- to fly away as far as possible and run from tearing claws and fangs that can take him apart in a single bite.

Except he knows that Raihan would never do anything to harm him.

It's true that sometimes, he can't help but forget that this man before him is an actual fire-breathing dragon and not just any normal reptile, what with his laid back nature and love of baby pokémon and all. But Raihan is gentle and caring- he'll never hurt someone without reason- surely there must be a cause to why the dragon is acting this way.

Claws loosen on Leon's biceps as he watches Raihan's eyes slowly regain light, a smile gracing the chairman's features when Raihan slowly turns back to normal.

"Ack- shit- sorry, I-" Raihan lets go and walks back several steps, frantic eyes darting everywhere while resolutely avoiding the lion. Leon frowns as he watches the gym leader uncharacteristically run out of words, fumbling over his sentences as he tries to let out a reason before ultimately giving up. "I- Nevermind, I'm leaving-" Raihan turns for the door but Leon is quick to pounce over the coffee table and fly between the dragon and the exit, eyes resolute.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong! Did something happen? Why are you upset?" the chairman asks, watching as the spines on the gym leader's back bristle up. The dragon's pupils contract into slits, so thin they're almost invisible as a deep, feral growl emanates from the gym leader's throat.

Despite his whole being shouting at him to let the dragon through, Leon lets himself growl back, revealing fangs as he snarls.

Snapping out of it in surprise, Raihan blinks his eyes back to normal and groans as he shakes his head and turns around, a clawed hand reaching up to scratch on the spines on his nape and try to smooth them down, forcing himself to relax.

Leon sighs as he eyes his frustrated rival, the dragon growling and scolding himself with his back turned to avoid looking at him.

"Is it something I did?"

"No!" The two of them jolt when Raihan roars, the dragon groaning immediately after as he curses out an apology.

Leon frowns and steps closer, concern in his features. "What is it then?"

Raihan sighs as he sits back down the couch, burying his face in his hands. "It's... I'm just happy for you, okay?"

The chairman stops and blinks, frowning further.

"You... you've just gone so far, and this is the first time I've been here after you became chairman and just- you made this place truly yours. Everything in here just screams _you_ and- and you look so _regal_ and _amazing_ in those clothes and you just look like you really belong here and-" Raihan groans as he lets the rest of his torso fall down the couch, cutting his rambling.

Leon purses his lips as he walks closer. "Han, I haven't forgotten about you. I've just been busy with my work here and, if you want, I can make time for-" the lion yelps when his world suddenly spins and he finds himself pushed down the couch, wrists pinned on either side of his head as he meets eye to eye with his rival, dangerously hot breath blowing over his mane as sharp teeth run along the flesh of his neck, pushing through thick locks of purple hair.

Leon lets out a shaky breath, unmoving.

Before Raihan can bite down, the gym leader suddenly stills and curses, sitting up and bringing Leon with him as he smooths the lion's wings, checking if the chairman is okay.

"Only the cup is made of porcelain, not me," the lion chuckles as he looks at Raihan with a knowing glint in his eyes, the reasoning for the dragon's behavior clicking in place.

Raihan moves off the couch but before he could complete his beeline to the door, Leon stands up.

"Are you about to start your rut? Dragons have stuff like that, right? Ruts? Kind of like wolves?"

The dragon stills in his steps, mechanically turning around to look at Leon with squinted eyes only to meet the chairman's feline smile. "Ah, it seems I'm wrong... but I'm _really_ close, aren't I?" He gleefully rests his paws on his hips, proud of himself.

Raihan sighs, feet glued in place. "If that's already one of the reasons you can think of, you should be frantically pushing me out of the door instead of keeping me here and patting yourself on the back," the dragon grumbles, turning his eyes back to the exit as Leon walks and stops in-front of him.

"But whatever this is is because of me, right?" Leon beams and Raihan really doesn't know if he likes or hates the lion's shit-eating grin.

The dragon looks down the floor, digging his claws against the tiles. "What do you think? Everything in this damn tower just screams _you_ and then when you walked in wearing _that,_ I just can't-" Raihan's teeth clack as he snaps his mouth shut, turning to the chairman who has his mouth open in an _o._

"Sto- Leon, stop looking so proud of yourself, this is serious," the gym leader tries to scold but Leon already has it over his head, ego inflating.

The chairman steps back and turns around, moving his hips side to side. "So you're acting like this because you like the way I look?" He lets out a smug grin as he watches Raihan's eyes dart down before going back up, the chairman throwing his head back as he laughs out loud.

The dragon's back spines are starting to rise again, the gym leader no doubt getting irked from the teasing as Leon collects himself, settling with a lazy smile. "If this was all it took to finally have you make a move on me then I should've invited you here sooner."

Raihan's heart almost stops.

It takes several beats of the gym leader soundlessly opening and closing his mouth before he could actually let something out, voice dry. "What," unfortunately though, his brain still isn't working properly to make a multi-worded sentence.

Leon slyly grins before approaching, taking the dragon's hand before guiding him to his desk, gently pushing paperwork to the side before turning around and letting the gym leader's hands rest on either space beside his hips, letting him cage the chairman with his arms.

"When's you're rut, hm?" Leon asks, eyes filled with mirth as he eyes the way Raihan's throat bobs when he swallows.

"...Around a week or so from now," is what the dragon answers. Leon grins at the information as he turns in place, bending over the desk to reach over the drawer where he keeps his lube. 

He stops to gasp when big hands cup his asscheeks, squeezing plump muscle as the dragon kneels down and bites the zipper on the back of Leon's pants, pulling it down and revealing the chairman's jockstrap.

Leon keens when a wet tongue runs over his balls, wetting them thoroughly before finding his hole and sliding in, the slick muscle pushing in and out of him as his mouth falls open. " _Arceus_ , your tongue-" he bites back a keen as it gently brushes against his prostate, soaking him inside as he pushes back against the talented mouth that's practically devouring his crotch.

He slightly pushes his hips back and forth as he lets himself get tongue-fucked, riding the dragon's mouth as the incredibly deft appendage touches him in places no one's ever licked before, feeling the muscle push against the far wall of flesh in his ass.

The chairman sighs as Raihan stands up, breathlessly pushing his shorts down and palming the swollen slit on his crotch, growling as two big dicks slide out of the puffy opening. Leon shakily breathes at the sight, the twin cocks already wet and slick with pre. Raihan aligns himself before suddenly stopping, forcefully pulling his hips away.

" _Condom_ ," he hushes out only for Leon to shake his head.

"I'm not one for condoms," the chairman teasingly grins only to still as Raihan curses, moving to try and push his cocks back in where they came from. "Wait- no- come on, I'm clean! Surely I can take you without one," the lion pouts and sways his hips side to side, kicking his boots off so he can slide his pants further down until his lower half is completely bare. "Raihaaaan," he whines, lifting his tail up and reaching back to his ass so he can stretch his hole, eyeing the dragon with pleading eyes as he circles the rim and playfully dips his finger in.

Raihan sighs, closing his eyes in defeat. His mother gave him an embarrassing talk about _never_ doing it without a condom but he's not about to tell his rival that. "...Leon, I may not be in a rut but I can still knot you, you know," the dragon complains but rests his hands on Leon's hips nevertheless, thumbing and circling the chairman's puffy rim like the lion did earlier.

Leon huffs out a laugh as he lids his eyes and circles his hips languidly. "I've taken a lot of canine knots. Surely, I can take you," he proudly says, only for his grin to fall when Raihan growls low, back scales fully bristling out as his eyes gleam dangerously, pupils retracting so fast it makes Leon's heart dip in fear. The grip on the chairman's hips tighten as the lights in his office flicker.

_...Maybe he shouldn't have said that._

_"Haahh!"_ Leon shouts as his asshole is forcefully spread open, one of the dragon's huge cocks stretching him wide as it fills him to the hilt in a rough, swift motion, the lion whimpering as the gym leader's other cock slides in-between his quivering legs and against his now leaking dick. His arms fail him, folding against his desk as his tail wraps around the dragon's waist.

He can hear a low growl just above him, blue eyes no doubt piercing through him as the dragon grinds down, fangs in full display.

Raihan pulls out before immediately shoving back in with a slam that punches out a high-pitched keen from Leon, starting a merciless pace that makes the lion whimper as his hole gets slammed into over and over again. The uncomfortable stretch starts to feel like it's starting to burn from the friction of the dragon's fat cock, the lion's hips stuttering from both the sting and the pleasure.

" _R-raiha- ah_ \- wait, _shit_ \- be a little- _gentle_ -" he squirms as he shudders out and lets a tear fall, taking in several more violent thrusts before Raihan's hips stutter, the dragon slowing down until he ultimately stops.

A scaled cheek nuzzles against Leon's mane as the gym leader apologeticaly coos. " _Ah_ \- I'm so sorry- _fuck._ Are you okay?" Raihan worriedly asks, combing through the lion's hair and rubbing the chairman's cheek with his snout, tongue darting out to lick away the fallen tear.

_"Mh..._ okay. I'm okay. Just... wait a little bit," Leon sighs as he belatedly tries to adjust to the cock nestled deep inside him, his flesh quivering every now and then from the insane battering it helplessly received from the organ earlier.

He never knew how it felt like to be held down and used like that- shit, he never knew Raihan could even lose control that way.

Something in him spurs right where the tip of Raihan's dick is pressing, making his abdomen flex. It feels hot and searing, as if the dragon is marking him with a brand from within. Something about it makes Leon incredibly turned on, his dick dripping and twitching against the cock pressed against it.

Leon inhales and feels a little light-headed from the amount of Raihan's scent he inhaled, feeling his senses get filled by thoughts of Raihan and Raihan alone- the way the dragon's dick obediently stays unmoving inside of him, the point where their hips stay in contact, every single breath and involuntary twitch Raihan makes.

It makes Leon want to drown in him.

A little over a minute passes before the chairman nods, foot lifting off the floor for a second and patting the back of the gym leader's thigh to get him to start moving.

Raihan slowly withdraws a little before pushing in, gently sheathing himself inside Leon in his second thrust. The chairman bites back a keen as he stops his eyes from rolling up, keeping his shaky mouth shut as he bows down to look at the floor and lets his mane cover his face.

_Hold on... what is this?_

A reverberating hum travels from Raihan's throat to Leon's spine, the gym leader's claws popping the buttons on the back of Leon's tailcoat one by one and sliding the garment off his shoulders, snout roaming down the chairman's muscled back, tracing spine as feathered wings are let free.

_This... doesn't make sense._

Raihan pulls out and gently pushes back in again, starting a slow, shallow rhythm as the chairman buries his face against his desk.

_It... didn't feel like this earlier. Why is it like this all of a sudden?_

Leon mewls, pushing his hips back slightly and making Raihan stop his movements. The lion shudders and tries to look back, watery golden eyes searching gleaming blue ones.

"What is it? You okay? How do you feel?" Raihan voices out raspily as he leans down, the lion under him whimpering when Raihan covers his warm body under his cold-blooded one.

_Good- oh, it feels so good._

"I... don't understand," Leon hushes out. The dragon notices the other's hips slightly moving in a circle, a soft mewl escaping the chairman as he closes his eyes and pushes back. "I've... never felt this _good_ before," the lion softly lets out as he starts gently rocking his hips, body arching and tiptoeing as much as he can, wanting to take more.

Shit. "We- we should stop," Raihan's now glowing eyes twitch as his pupils turn into slits, hyper-focusing on the lion below him as his thoughts start to get hazy.

Leon whimpers and shakes his head, hands reaching out to grab on the gym leader's wrists and keep him there, the chairman's claws sliding out to dig into the other's scales. "No- don't- _mmh,_ Don't pull out. I- _ah-_ _can't believe you never let me have this before-"_ Leon gasps as he starts pushing back for real, eyes fluttering shut as he lets his body rock and follow the pleasure, fucking himself on the dragon's dick.

"Raihan- you feel so amazing, _ah,"_ Leon hooks one knee on the desk to spread his legs wider, a loud moan escaping him when Raihan brings his other knee up and knocks some papers off to the floor, spreading the chairman wide as he pushes in to sheath his hot cock fully, an alarmingly wet squelching sound heard when he pulls out and sheathes in again, hissing as he feels wetness coat his dick from within Leon.

_Shit. Shitshitshitshitshit-_

The gym leader presses down Leon's back, just below where his shoulder bones and his wings meet, before starting a mundane pace of shallow thrusts, not too hard- not too rough- too gentle, actually. The _simplest_ movements not wild enough to warrant such absolutely exaggerated reactions, making the chairman writhe and go crazy.

Leon arches back and moans uncontrollably as stars fill his hazy vision, unable to move and push back in his current, pressed-down position on the desk, hands clawing marks on the once pristine, polished wood.

He doesn't understand how something like this could make him feel absolutely crazy, his ass squeezing down Raihan's fat cock as he laughs and whines when two fingers join Raihan's dick, the wet, gentle sound of squelching liquid filling the air as Leon gets fingered while trust into.

Leon feels something spilling out of him but he can't understand, can't figure out what it is- this has never happened before, he doesn't know if Raihan's the reason why this is happening to his body or not but the dragon feels too good to have him stop.

All of a sudden, Leon feels Raihan's snout press against his nape, the dragon inhaling deeply as a deep rumbling emanates from his throat. Leon purrs, feeling teeth ghost over his neck.

_"You smell good,"_ Raihan growls before biting down. Leon gasps as he feels white-hot pleasure travel down his spine, making his knees shake as his back arches like a bow, mouth hanging open as he jolts and quakes in a strange kind of ecstasy.

The dragon lets go and licks what he can of the pinpricks he left under the lion's mane, Leon humming at the feeling of the pleasant tingling emanating from the wound on his nape. _"You're mine now. Mine,"_ the dragon presses a soft kiss against his cheek. _"I'll fill you over and over until everybody knows you're mine, okay?_ _"_ the low rumble of Raihan's voice makes Leon feel like his bones have turned into jelly, the lion slumping against the desk as he melts, blearily nodding.

Dazed moans get punched out of him as Raihan kicks up the pace, wet slapping sounds filling the office as Leon drowns in pleasure, getting defenselessly fucked into his own office desk. Cock pistons into him so amazingly good he can barely keep up, receiving the merciless fucking like a helpless bitch in heat.

...

Like a... helpless...

Bitch in... 

**_...Heat?_ **

Leon tries to push himself up but couldn't, not finding strength in his arms as he's hammered into, trying desperately to look back and see what's happening to the bottom half of his body. Raihan kicks his shoes off and latches his hind claws on the desk, pushing their hips flush together as he squats over Leon like a gargoyle, grinding in deep before lifting his hips up, stretching the lion's hole a little wider with his fingers and aligning his other dick in, nestling the head in the tight space before letting himself fall down.

The chairman screams as the dragon above him slams down and drives his two cocks inside him using his body weight, splurts of cum uncontrollably leaving the lion as his orgasm gets forcefully squeezed out of his balls, the dragon lifting himself up again before repeating the movement.

Leon's claws engrave deep into the sides of his desk as Raihan hammers his twin dicks into his ass, feeling a specific area in his stomach get repeatedly battered over and over again, his brain blooming uncontrollable pleasure into his senses with every pounding as if brute forcing his body to change.

Drool freely flows down the lion's mouth, tongue long lolled out as he lets himself get thoroughly dominated, balls emptying his release as his dick spills cum on the floor, the pitiful thing continuously sending shivers of ecstasy up Leon's spine as he gets mercilessly fucked into.

Raihan groans and tilts Leon's head up so he can meet him in a kiss, moaning at the feeling of the lion's rough tongue against his as he kisses him so deep his tongue's practically sliding down the chairman's throat. Leon involuntarily gushes as he feels something big pushing against his spread hole, threatening to open him up further everytime Raihan wildly thrusts into him, the bumps brushing against his rim.

The gym leader whimpers, grinding deep before thrusting side by side in a way that makes his cocks thrust in alternately, Leon's thighs shaking and flexing in pleasure as his mouth uselessly hangs open, letting the dragon's long tongue fuck in and out of his throat. It feels as if he's being fucked in three ways- _like a slut,_ Leon's bleary mind fills in as he moans at the thought. It's like there's three Raihans separately fucking him and having their way with him- _ah_ , _fuck_ , he must be going crazy. _Arceus,_ he really might be. Raihan's fucking him so good he's practically going insane.

It takes a few more blinding thrusts before Leon's vision fades into white, the dragon's arms wrapping around him as Raihan forcefully pushes his knots in and cums, Leon's eyes shakily rolling up as he feels cum flow into him- _so much cum- too much fucking cum_.

_Ah, fuck- yes, please. Cum. Cum. Oh- cum-_

The chairman weeps as the dicks inside him pulse out so much damn cum Leon thinks he might burst, feeling so full and stuffed to the brim as some of the dragon's overflowing release still escape him due to the two knots not being shaped for his asshole properly.

Hot semen flows down Leon's dick and thighs, dripping down to the floor and mixing with the lion's cum that's already down there. Leon's thighs shake as he weakly tries to milk the two dicks inside of him but unable to, shuddering when Raihan blearily pulls out and accidentally presses onto him in the process, the chairman weeping as cum splurts and spills out of his gaping hole.

_"I'm sorry- oh, Lee, I'm so so sorry,"_ Raihan whines as he blearily pants against Leon's form, the chairman practically bent in half against the couch as the gym leader holds his ankles up, pistoning one of his cocks into Leon's as his other one slides against the lion's torso.

Leon's paws press his pecs together to squeeze the dragon's cock in-between them as he relentlessly sucks on the head, giddily waiting for release.

Raihan howls as he grabs onto the back of the couch and fruitlessly buries in deep, knees shaking as Leon quivers under him, trying to drink up the come flowing into his mouth only to fail as it begins to spill out of his lips. The chairman pulls away and turns his face to the side as cum paints his cheek, pulses of white flowing down to his torso and his abdomen as he gets covered in Raihan's essence, toes curling at the feeling.

The dragon pulls out and watches as white spills from his rival's pitifully gaping hole, the chairman's body erratically twitching and jolting every now and then as cum stains the office couch. Raihan's scent fills the air as Leon heavily pants and licks his pecs clean, whining at the roughness of his own tongue as he mouths his nipple, looking up to see Raihan's jaw hang open.

He lets go of the bud with a wet sound and grins as he shudders, trying to squeeze his gaping hole around nothing and blearily chuckling at the feeling, humming as he pats his abs, the strange emptiness making him pout.

_"Alpha~"_ Leon singsongs as he waves his ass side to side, chuckling when he feels Raihan's hips stutter against his.

_"Fill me again?"_

**Author's Note:**

> Aand it's done 💦💦 this got really messy lol
> 
> They would like to remain anonymous so if you'd like to thank them for this, just comment below ^^ thank you for checking this out
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! ✨


End file.
